X-Men: Akihisa & Yozora
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: A year has past since Akihisa and Yozora's mutant powers develope and since Akihisa join the X-Men, Till one day Akihisa and Yozora finally met the day Yozora finally join the X-Men, this the how they would develop a deep bond and Fight for mutant rights together this is the to spin off/sequel to both X-Men:Akihisa's Journey & X-Men:Yozora's Journey please check those out as well
1. First Meeting

**Hell True Believers welcome to Baka and Test/Haganai/X-Men triple crossover,**

 **Also check out the two prequels to this fic X-Men:Akihisa's Journey and X-Men:Yozora's Journey**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

My name is Akihisa Yoshii, i'm 18 years old and i'm a mutant and a member of the X-Men,

My powers are Teleportion, a Semi Healing Factor that heals it's not as powerful as Logan's or the Oldman what i call him, i can still age normally and some wounds a bit slow it i can still have scars, but my limbs can grow back and broken bones instantly get back together, and i can charge and objects making them stronger and blades able to cut though anything which they glow blue when i super charge them,

My gadgets are a Katana that's made out of Adamantium just like the Oldman's skeleton which the Adamantium makes it hard can cut thigh anything and it's indestructible, Vibranium courtesy of Storm's husband who's the king of Wakanda which the Vibranium and Adamantium combine make it even stronger which can now brake any metal and cut thigh crystal, and with the Carbonadium it can also stop healing factors, and with my ability to super charge it makes it even stronger,

And i also have a costume made blue Harley Davidson Dyna spots bike that's faster then a normal model,

My skills well i'll admit i'm still an idiot but i have gotten wiser though last year and my time with the X-Men and the Professor tells me of how good i am with children which helps recruit new students to the school, I also am a pretty good brawler and i know some wrestling especially the moves Minami done on me, and know various Martial Arts, Such as Akido, Jujitsu, Krav Maga, Kenpo, Karate, Kendo, Iaido, Judo, I learn Fencing from Kurt, and learn Savate and to use a staff from Gambit,

Recently i was on a mission my objective was to find a girl that was riding a red Sazuki Hyabusa who who was dress in red leather outfit with a black sash and black boots kinda of a mix of a ninja and a biker chick and had long black hair

I found her and now i'm fighting her, i drew my sword right when she drew one of hers that when we got our bikes she drew anther one,

I know she's a mutant too and she seems to the ability to super charge objects sap her's glow red while mine glow blue, and it seems she has another power i don't know what it is but it seems she knows what i'm thinking,

Shes cute no wait shes beautiful but it seems she has a bad attitude, she just seems angry then again i am fighting her,

 **Yozora's P O V**

My name is Yozora Mikazuki i'm 18 years old and i'm a mutant and an assassin,

My powers are telepathy i can read minds and summon my old air friend Tomoe who takes the form of big cat made out of red psionic energy and i fuse with her which enhance my strength, my speed and my agility, i can turn off my pain receptors which enhance my healing, my strength, my speed, my durability and agility, and i also have the ability to super charge objects which makes them stronger and blades able to cut though anything, which thing glow red when i super charge them,

My gadgets are twin ninjatos that are a different shape then regular ninjatos that are made out of Adamantium, Vibranium and Carbonadium, which i recall Adamantium and Vibanium are both indestructible while Carbondium can stop healing factors, and i raid a red custom made Suzuki Hayabusa,

My skills are well i'll admit i'm pretty anti social, but i always did very well at school i was always a brilliant, and Betsy said i was good with children well i'll admit i have a soft spot for children their innocent and not corrupted by the world yet which always had a hard time trusting people, I still fill bad about slapping Maria that day not only that i tricked her to being club adviser, all i wanted was to give her a chocolate bar and make a deal with her, but whats done is done,

I was always able to get people to do my will, even before my mutant powers develop, simply by exploiting their weakness and selfish desires especially when they were rich narcissistic snobs, now with my mutant powers is allot more easy to find their weaknesses, but haven't done that in a long time,

I always been a good street fighter ever since i was a kid i still remember when Kodaka and i fought each to prove to bullies we were tough before we both fought them off together after that we became best friend after, those were good times, i'm getting ahead of my self again, i also been train in many martial arts from Betsy and from a blind man called Stick, such as Ninjitsu, Judo, Jujitsu, Brazilian Jujitsu, Wado Ryu, Shotokan, Tae Kwondo, Capoeira, Eskrima, Kendo, Iaido, Akido, Sambo, Muy Tai, Boxing which i learn from a Blind lawyer named Matt Murdock, i also know a vast number of Chinese martial art,

Recently i was on a mission to track down a guy on blue Harley Davidson Dyna, i found him he had ash brown hair and a black uniform with blue Xes on it and black lase up biker boots,

I notices he had a sword which he drew, which i drew one of mine and swung at him which he block, whch i found out it's made out the same material as mine,

And i find out he's a mutant too, i notice that he has the power of teleportation which i notice after he teleported off his bike, and like me he has the power super charge objects sap his glow blue mine glow red,

now i'm luck in battle with him, as i fight i read his mind, well, HE'S THE BIGGEST IDIOT I EVER MET!

But either way because he's an idiot i can't predict what he just acts out of instinct i have to be careful with this one,

 **Point of view change to third person**

 **CLASH!**

Akihisa and Yozora's swords collide,

"Your an Idiot, but your well train" says Yozora as crosses swords with Akihisa,

"Allot of people call that, but thanks your pretty good yourself" says Akihisa as crosses swords with Yozora,

Then Akihisa and Yozora push each other off, as Yozora swings at Akihisa with as he then blocks it with his sword, Yozora then swings her other sword, as blocks too as then counter attacks Yozora then blocks it trapping his sword between her two sword and disarming him,

As Yozora was about too hit the final blow Akihisa then bullrushies Yozora making her drop her swords till he finally pins her down the the ground as Akihisa is on top mount he looks at Yozora face as he is now stand as he blushes as Yozora looks up at Akihisa and blushes too,

As his brown eyes meets her purple eyes she reads his mind,

" _Wow shes really is cute"_ Akihisa thought which made Yozora blush more, as she then snaps out of it, she knees Akihisa in the balls the rolls into crouching position as Akihisa kneeling in pain Yozora hits him with a capoeira kick to the face,

"GET YOUR MIND OUTTA OF THE GUTTER MORON!" says Yozora till all of sudden, Akihisa hits her with a superman punch, then he hits her with left hook, as Yozora recovers and hits him with a spinning backfist, then she hits him with an elbow sending him, they both throw side kick at each other hitting each other in the face, Akihisa then grabs Yozora and knees her as she kicks him in the face at the same time sending them both back, Yozora then tries to front sweep Akihisa leg as he teleports out the way, Yozora briefly read Akihisa mind,

 _"She wont see this coming"_ Akihisa thought as Yozora backflips out of the way, as Akihisa ends up punching the ground,

"What the?" says a confuse Akihisa till all of a sudden Yozora hits Akihisa with a flying knee, as Yozora lands she then notices Akihisa's sword below her feet, as Akihisa recovers he then notices Yozora's swords under his feet,

"There's one way to finish this" says Yozora,

"Bring it on" says Akihisa,

Akihisa then kicks Yozora's swords to her, as Yozora kicks Akihisa's sword to him, they both grabs they charge at each they both super charge their swords, till

 _ **CLASSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The three super charge swords made out Adamantium Vibranium and Carbonadium collide creating a big shock wave,

"Yozora, that's enough" says Psylocke,

"Betsy?" says Yozora,

"You did good kid" says Logan,

"Old Man?" says Akihisa,

"You train her well Braddock" said Logan,

"Same goes for the boy Logan" says Psylocke,

"Betsy whats going on?" Yozora asked,

"Yozora today is the day you join the X-Men" says Betsy,

"Wait you main shes going to join us?" says Akihisa,

"Yes we'll explain this to both of you the mansion" says Logan,

* * *

 ** _IN THE X-MANSION_**

As Akihisa sits in a recliner with his swords as looks at Yozora who leaning looking outside the window,

"I can't believe shes going to be part of the team" muttered Akihisa, as Yozora leans forward Akihisa get a good view of her butt,

 _"Well she does have a nice ass"_ Akihisa thought, as Yozora turns red like a tomato as she embarrassed

"You idiot! i'm a telepath i can read your mind!" says Yozora as she turns to Akihisa while covering,

 _"Oh shit she like Jean and the Professor, i better be careful what i think around her"_ Akihisa thought, As Yozora continues to read she sees his memories,

 _ **Flashback Yozora reading Akihisa's mind**_

 _"HAZUKI WATCH OUT!"_ _Yelled Akihisa as he teleports with a little girl who about to be hit by a speeding car,_ Yozora then sees a girl with reddish/brownish hair with her hair tied in ponytail with a yellow ribbon,

 _"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DISGUSTING MUTANT!"yelled the girl as she push Akihisa back,_ Yozora then sees the whole turn on Akihisa,

 _ **End of flashback,**_

"So everybody in your school turn on you when your power develop?" Yozora asks,

"Yes pretty much" says Akihisa,

"I see, that sucks, but people are like that and their selfish and self righteous and you know what" says Yozora while remaning indifferent,

"Um... thank you, Mikazuki?" says Akihisa,

"It's Yozora we're not in Japan anymore there's no need for formality here" says Yozora,

"Alright Yozora? you can call me Akihisa" says Yozora as she sits in the recliner in front of across Akihisa as she her sword aside,

As Jean passes by she Akihisa and Yozora's minds,

"Looks Akihisa finally found somebody" giggled Jean as she walks away,

* * *

 _ **Two hours later**_

"So i'm supposed to stay here?" asked Yozora,

"Yes, goodbye Yozora" says Betsy, she rides off on a Suzuki,

"Goodbye Betsy" says Yozora,

"Good to have aboard Yozora, welcome to the Xavier's School for gifted" says Xavier "Yozora i understand that you been though allot in your life but i promise Yozora here we can help you" Xavier continues,

"Whatever things will be the same in the, it's been like that ever since before my powers develop" says Xavier,

"Wounds take time to heal, we all here been though hardships Yozora but have to make the best of it" Xavier continues,

"Hmmmm" Yozora shrugs,

"Now make yourself at Akihisa will show around" says Xavier,

"M **...** m **...** m **...** me!" says Akihisa,

"Yes you i hope the two of you get along" says Xavier as he rolls away,

As Akhisa looks at Yozora with a nervous smile as she give kinda of an angry look,

 **Akihisa's p o v**

It was a rough start at first but Yozora would a value member of the team,

And well,

 **P O V change to Yozora,**

It was a rough start at first but i would find friends and a new family with the X-Men,

as for Akihisa well,

 **P O V change to both**

Who wouldive known he/she would become my closes friend and much later much more,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 _ **Their you have it True Believers chapter 1 of my X-Men/Baka and Test/Haganai triple crossover,**_

 _ **Also check out the prequels to this fic my X-Men/Baka and Test crossover X-Men:Akihisa's Journey and My X-Men/Haganai crossover X-Men:Yozora's Journey,**_

 _ **Well True Believers see you later.**_


	2. Training, Racism & A Sinister Threat

**Hello** **T** **rue** **Believe** **r** **w** **elcome back to my** **X-M** **en/Baka** **and Test/Haganai triple crossover,**

 **Also checkout my Blue Exorcist/Marvel crossover Blue Exorcist: The Midnightsons, which takes place in the same universe as this,**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

 **T** **HE** **DANGER** **ROOM**

"AHHHH!" screams Akihisa as Yozora twist his arm on the floor,

"Okay that's enough Yozora, let him go" says Logan from the control room, "Yozora you did good Akihisa you need a little work" says Logan,

"No fair Yozora you can read my mind" wine Akihisa,

"Your such an idiot there's really noting to read" says Yozora with a smirk,

"That's cold" muttered Akihisa, as Yozora then walks away as her sweat pants were a little low exposing her striped panties,

 _"Yozora really does have a nice ass"_ Akihisa thought as looked Yozora's butt, Yozora then her self as she got embrace,

 **CLACK!** Yozora turns around and gives Akihisa an axe kick to the head,

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE MY BUTT YOU IDIOT!" yells Yozora,

"(Sign) God Damn it how many times do i have to tell that kid to be careful what he thinks around telepaths" says Logan,

"Well Yozora done well for her self but i think Akihisa has improved allot, your just a little too hard on him Logan" says Hank who was hanging from the sailing making himself a cup of tea,

"Hank if i start going easy on him he wont learn anything" says Logan,

* * *

 **LATER IN** **T** **HE SHOWERS**

"Stupid Akihisa, why is he such an idiot? i hate guys who are cerebrally challenged like him" muttered Yozora as she took a shower, as Akihisa was in another shower,

"Stupid Yozora, why is she so hard to deal with? i hate dealing with bitches like her" muttered Akihisa, as Yozora gets out the shower, Akihisa gets out of his as well then all of a sudden Akihisa sees Yozora rapped in a towel, as Yozora sees him with towel rapped around his waste,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both as they realize they were in the same shower,

As Akihisa and screams are hard outside the shower room, Logan who was in the kitchen, as he falls off a char spilling all his bear all over him self,

"GRRRRRR! Damn Kids" grows Logan,

* * *

 **L** **ATER** **O** **N** **TH** **E** **ROAD**

As Yozora raids her Suzuki though the road who was now wearing a short unzip black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a black tank top exposing her belly button underneath, blue denim with a black leather belt and high heel biker boots, as her long black hair blow in the wind, as she then comes across Akihisa who was riding his Harley who was wearing a New York Yankies jersey, blue jeans brown leather belt, and brown steel toe boots,

"Damn it him" muttered Yozora,

"Damn it her" muttered Akihisa,

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME IDIOT!?" yells Yozora,

"ME!? YOUR THE ONE FOLLOWING ME!" Akihisa yelled back, as Yozora wont full throttle,

"WHO'S FLOWING WHO NOW!?" Yozora calls out, as Akihisa also wont full throttle caught up with Yozora,

"YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT AN ORNERY HARLEY! IT CATCH UP TO ANY SUZUKI!" says Akihisa,

"RIGHT! AND THIS NO ORNERY SUZUKI EITHER!" says Yozora as she speeds up as Akihisa also picks up speed as Yozora and Akihisa were now in a race as they both to out ride the other they ended up riding side by side, As Yozora give Akihisa a playful smile as Akihisa smiled back,

* * *

As Akihisa's motorcycle park't next to Yozora's motorcycle, across from their vehicles was Akihisa and setting at beach drinking sodas together,

"Don't you just miss Japan sometimes?" asked Akihisa,

"Uh so what" says Yozora "I never had many friends any way, i use to run a club in my school for people who didn't have friends" said Yozora, "And what about you?" asked Yozora,

"Well i was known as the Ultimate Baka" says Akihisa,

"Really?" says Yozora with a deadpan look raising her eye brow,

"Yes, really" says Akihisa, "It was true i was the Idiot among idiots" Akihisa explains,

"Well it most be true since your not drinking the right stuff" says Yozora as sips her Pepsi,

"COKE IS THE BEST SODA EVER!" says Akihisa,

"Um hello Pepsi is so much better" says Yozora, as Yozora and Akihisa ague over Coke and Pepsi till,

"Doesn't mater what's you Chinese are't welcome here" said a skin head who was part of a gang of skinheads,

"Um we're not Chinese we're Japanese" said Yozora with snarky remark,

"Chinese, Japanese, Puerto Ricans, Niggers, Jews, all the same to us" says anther skinhead with a baseball bat,

"Yeah and you chinks better know what or else i we'll have to open up those slantey-eyes of yours" says anther skinhead with a switch blade,

"WHY DON'T YOU RACIST PIECES OF SHIT FUCK OF!" yelled an angry Akihisa,

"Ohh, looks like we need to to teach these chinks some manners" says one the skinhead as they got brasknuckles, wooden and aluminum bats, crowbars, chains and switch blades,

Then Akihisa and Yozora both jump and kick two skinheads out,

"Oh Karate shit huh lets, LETS TAKE THESE NIPS OUT!" says a skinhead as more of them jump out, as one of them swings his at Akihisa teleports out of the way as then teleport in front of him holding a bat, as then then super charges it and swings at the skinhead, as the skinhead tries to block it with his bat but Akihisa's bat brakes and hits him on the head knocking his teeth out,

As anther hits Yozora in face with an aluminum but Yozora then turns and smirks as she just turn off her pain receptors,

"Nice try now is my turn" says Yozora he swings at Yozora again but she ducks and punches him in the kidneys, then she pounces his ribs then knees him in the balls, "I can predict what your going to do" says Yozora, then another skinhead with brasknockles comes charging at her as Yozora picks the up the bat that other skinhead just drop and super charges and hits that skinhead's hand those braking his his brasknockles and his hand,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING BITCH BROKE MY HAND!" screams the skinhead in pain,

"Those chinks are muties, KILLL THE MUTIES!" yell the skinhead leader as they attack Akihisa and Yozora,

As Akihisa and Yozora fight off the skinheads, some kind mysterious camera fluting in the air catches Akihisa and Yozora,

* * *

 **I** **N** **A** **LA** **B** **SO** **ME** **WHERE**

As shadowy figure in a dark purple suit and cape watches Akihisa and Yozora fight the skinhead on a big monitor,

"Hmmm interesting subjects" says the figure, "Hmmm both skilled martial artist one with the power of teleportaion and semi healing factor, and the other a telepath with ability to turn off her pain receptors, and both have the ability to super charge objects" says the figure leaning forward revealing a pale man with short black hair red eyes black lips and sharp teeth,

"HAHAHAHAHA! very interesting specimens indeed" says the pale man,

* * *

 **THE X-MENTION**

As Akihisa and Yozora made it back to mention,

"Akihisa, Yozora welcome back" Jean greats them,

"Hi Jean" they both as they pass her by, as Jean notices they were gloomy,

"Hmm some thing happen to them" says Jean as pick up with telepathy,

* * *

 **I** **N** **TH** **E** **LOOBY**

As Hank reads a book he notices Akihisa looking a bit depress sitting on sofa,

"Is something the matter Akihisa?" asked Hank,

"Oh noting Hank?" says Akihisa,

"I see" says Hank,

"Hank why are people racist?" asked Akihisa,

"Akihisa? is this about what happen at the beach?" asked Hank,

"Yeah, Yozora and i were just mining our own business then these guys come and call us all kinds of names and threaten our lives and they didn't know we were mutants, it was just because we were Asian" said Akihisa,

"(Sign) ignorance and intolerance are big stains i our society" said Hank, "You see Akihisa some people judge others by the color of their skin or in my case my fair" said Hank,

"How do i deal with it? it's hard enough being a mutant" cried Akihisa,

"Just don't let hate and intolerance get the best of you, and do what we X-Men always do, fight for the rights of both human and mutant alike" said Hank,

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

As Akihisa enters his room he see Yozora in black bra as she was changing, as he sees her he starts blushing hard, as Yozora notices she blushes as well,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" they both scream,

* * *

 **IN THE HALL**

"Charles are you sure about this?" asked Logan,

"Why yes Akihisa and Yozora need to learn to work together, so i think it's best they share a room" said Charles, "Now i must head to my room i'll see you in the morning Logan" said Charles as rolls away,

"(Sign) two 18 year old kids of the opposite sex sharing a room? this can get out of hand" muttered Logan, all sudden he hears commotion in Akihisa and Yozora's room,

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" yelled Yozora,

"OW!" yelled Akihisa as the sound of a fly swatter hitting some could be heard,

"Grrrrrrr, those damn kid" growled Logan

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 _ **Well True Believers there have chapter 2 of X-Men: Akihisa & Yozora,**_

 _ **Sorry about the offensive racial slurs, but remember this is X-Men after all racism and xenophobia has always played a part in X-Men Stories,**_

 ** _And fun fact in alternative manga for Haganai called Haganai plus their was a flashback ware Kodaka and Yozora were arguing weather Choke or Pepsi were better then other, Kodaka on Choke's side and Yozora on Pepsi's,_**

 ** _And what you all think of reveal of the main antagonist of this story,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


	3. RIP Stan Lee

**Thank you Stan Lee,**  
 **You're The Creator Of The Marvel Universe,**

 **You were One of My Heroes,**

 **You were one my inspirations,**

 **Inspired me to be** **a writer**

 **You are the reason why** **i** **use the term True Believers,**

 **Thank you for creating Spider-Man, Dare Devil, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, The Fantastic Four, X-Men and Most Of The Marvel Universe**

 **Stan you will be missed one my greatest regrets will be is never ever getting to meet you in person,**

 **R.I.P** **Stan Lee "12-28 to 11-12-2018"**

 **In Honer of Stan** **i will close this with his catchphrase** **3 Times,**

 **EXCELSIOR!**

 **EXCELSIOR!**

 **EXCELSIOR!**


End file.
